Sneak Peak
by Peachable
Summary: Inui. Notebook. Sneak Peak. O: -gasps- Oneshot. C'mon guys! Read this! Inui and his notebook need more lovin' :D Hehe.


**Ooh, Inui!**

**A/N: I thought this would be funny. In other words, my rueful attempt to write humor o.o (There's a first time for everything, right?) But then…hardly anyone has the same type of humor as me (apart from a **_**very**_** few people-but meh!)**

**Err, read and review! ALSO! There's this Korean guy at my school…we made eye contact and I nearly fainted. Why? BECAUSE HE LOOKS 98 PERCENT LIKE FUJI SYUSUKE. That 2 percent being him not having cerulean eyes and not having **_**natural**_** brown hair (it's dyed). I don't think I'll be normal until a couple of days later when it fully sinks in that someone can look **_**so much like Fuji**_**. **

**Anywho. On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Inui and Inui owns his notebook. The only thing I own is this idea for the fic.**

* * *

Inui pushed his alarm button on his clock and the constant beeping sound it was making immediately ceased. Inui felt around for his glasses.

"There's a 100 percent chance of locating my glasses if I move my hand 2.65 centimeters to the left" Inui predicted and indeed, it was right. He put his glasses on and got dressed. He picked up his notebook and flipped to the next empty page and picked up a pen.

This was routine.

But little did he know…someone had put a camera into his pen. Meaning…we would get a sneak peak! -gasps-

* * *

**Property of Inui Sadaharu. CONFIDENTIAL.**

**Friday 16****th**** May. **

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: **100 percent chance he will take his own bento to school today. It will consist of Rice, meat, salad and pickles. 89.87 percent chance a girl will confess her love for him saying something along the lines of : "Tezuka-kun, I'm your biggest fan and watch all of your tennis matches! I've been your admirer since first year and I gave you the same type of chocolate for Valentine's Day for the last two years! I..I.."99.99 percent Tezuka will cut her off and say "Thank you, but I'm not interested." And walk away.

**Oishi Syuichiro: **67.34 percent chance he will overhear someone say he's "motherly" and will go and confide in Eiji. Possibility of Oishi getting 97 percent for his math test last Tuesday is 80.97percent.

**Fuji Syusuke:** Fuji will open his eyes for 10 seconds in English class at 09:52:16AM. Due to this, 15 out of 36 girls in his class will faint in seeing his eyes (or perhaps just the fact that he opened them). Chances of my prediction being correct-98.46 percent.

**Kikumaru Eiji:** 50 chance that Eiji used a new brand of toothpaste as of this morning since his second eldest sister most probably used up his old toothpaste. 87 percent chance he further upsets Oishi by saying "You'd make a great mother though!".

**Kawamura Takashi:** Good snapper for his father's sushi shop to make sashimi with. 72.00 percent.

**Kaidoh Kaoru:** 62.99 percent sure he has ran 9.5 kilometers already and is now heading home. First thing he does when he reaches home is take a shower.

**Momoshiro Takeshi:** It's Friday, chances of him being late. 100 percent. 30 laps for punishment from Tezuka. 100 percent.

**Echizen Ryoma:** Echizen's fangirl population will increase by 15 percent before lunchtime today. I'm 100 percent certain.

**Myself:** Chances of mother has preparing a western breakfast this morning is 100 percent. Bacon and eggs. Blue vein cheese. Milk.

* * *

Inui closed his notebook and headed for the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Going back into his bedroom he put his notebook into his tennis bag.

"Sadaharu! Breakfast time!" his mother called. Inui headed downstairs and he could smell it already.

Bacon. Eggs. The cheese. Milk.

Inui's lips curled into an accomplished smile.

"Just as I predicted."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that wasn't…funny….-.-;; BLEHH. Wow, this is short..it didn't seem this short when I was typing it though...Oh wells :)  
**

**Review please! Criticize me, encourage me, erm…help me improve. Whatever. Just review! :D**

**Yuu.**


End file.
